


Burning the past, drowning the future.

by It_is_Rene_Now



Series: Puffy and Dream being friends because i saw them blow shit up together [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Arson, I actually like Maia so dont get mad at her, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, PUFFY AND DREAM FRIENDSHIP, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, this was for the angst i so desperately needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_is_Rene_Now/pseuds/It_is_Rene_Now
Summary: Dream can't get it out of his mind. Can't stop blaming himself, even though he knew he did nothing wrong...Dream is just really tired.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Past Dreamnotfound - Relationship
Series: Puffy and Dream being friends because i saw them blow shit up together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034670
Comments: 8
Kudos: 465





	Burning the past, drowning the future.

Dream swung his legs softly in the cold breeze on the bridge, he had always wanted to visit this bridge, preferably with George or Sapnap... but there was no way for that now.

Dream scrolled through his Twitter page, remembering the hot rage he had felt when George had cheated, ending up burning everything, including the ring he had bought.

Dream somehow found it funny that they called Dream toxic and manipulative when George was the one who'd managed to spin a story of him being a bad boyfriend to convince the internet his cheating was justified.

Safe to say it worked, he had been trashed and left alone for the past 2 weeks.

Dream clicked on a couple of files, getting ready to upload them onto youtube, he couldn't help but admire the sunset one last time, the burning embers of yellow, orange, and red flickering like the fire he used to set everything of Georges on fire.

He switched to his Twitter, taking a picture of the dying sunset, part of San Fransisco being shown to the side, showing off the bridge too. Once he posted this, it'd be obvious what he was about to do.

Dream would post it then give them a couple of minutes out of curiosity he supposed, to see if anyone cared anymore.

@Dream  
@Dream  
The golden gate bridge is really pretty at sunset.

He turned off his phone, eyes shining with the suns light, no light or will to live of his own, from the time he could remember he had never been anyone first, not even a second.

Dream gave too much and got so little in return, but he was grateful for every once of care and support he's gotten over the years.

He felt the ping of notifications from Discord, having unblocked the SMP chat, as well as comments from Youtube on his video proving he had not hurt George in any way, because as selfish as it may be, he didn't want to be remembered as a bad person.

@SaintOfGames: @Dream  
@SaintOfGames: @Dream  
@SaintOfGames: @Dream

@WilburSoot: Bad stop 

@Sapnap: @Dream you better not have fucking done it clay

@Tommy: we fucked up big time big D  
@Tommy: I'm sorry

Dream blinked back tears, the soft ache of feelings washing over him, like a tide held back for far too long.

He smiled softly, he couldn't hold a grudge, it would be useless.

@George: I'm zo fukcin ssoyr clay  
@George: you prbobalt cant see this  
@George: I regret hurting you

Dream let out a loud sob, curling against the bar stopping him from ending it here and now. 

@CaptainPuffy: Hey, this may be too late Dream but please know despite everything there are other people you  
shut out who still care for you

Dream trembled.

He couldn't go through with it- he knew what puffy said was true- Niki, Illumina, purpled, sparklez, corpse, toast... people he didn't know very well tried to show support, he just shoved them away in fear of getting attached. 

Dream took another picture of the sparkling night sky.

@Dream  
@Dream  
I think I'll stick around to see another two or three.

Dream shut his phone down, pocketing it, walking away into the city.

He heard shouting, a kid it seemed, "I don't know if dream is still here, but if he is... please don't give up yet!" Dream smiled brightly.

He walked away, the hole the betrayal of his fans and family, filling up ever so slightly.


End file.
